


Chocolate Hearts and Warm Hands

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Bandom!PreK Verse [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: ALL FERARD HERE, Gen, Pre-K!AU, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, hand-holding, ok theres like a small peterick mention but this is mainly ferard, pure fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing as Frank's the new student, he honestly didn't expect anything in his box on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Hearts and Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by my bruh Malu (formerlove on tumblr) and this is also my first Ferard. This takes place in the same verse as 'Kaleidoscope Eyes, Sparkle At The World'  
> Enjoy!

Frank was new to Mrs. Sharp’s Pre-K class, and even though it was almost Valentine’s day and it was _required_ for the students to give everybody a Valentine, he didn’t expect to get one.

He was pleasantly surprised to find quite a few Valentine’s cards in his box on Valentine’s day, but he was more surprised when he found the piece of chocolate at the bottom with a picture of a dinosaur attached to it. 

Frank really wanted to know who had given him the chocolate and the drawing, because he _really_ wanted to thank them, so he decided that asking Pete would be the best thing to do. Pete always knew what everybody was doing (whether said people wanted him to or not).

He found Pete hugging Patrick tightly in the reading corner, a gaint stuffed teddy bear in his lap. “Pete, hey Pete!” Frank called out, bouncing onto the beanbag beside Patrick’s, expectant look on his face.

"Whaaaaaaat, Frankie?" Pete drawled out, pouting from the interruption. 

"D’you know who drew this? I gotta thank ‘em!" Frank asked, holding up the drawing in Pete’s face. 

"Gotta be Gee. He’s the only one who can _draw_. He wants to marry you, too!” 

Frank’s mouth drops open, and he rushed away from the reading center, not paying any mind to Mrs. Sharp chastising him for running inside. _He’s gotta find Gerard._

Frank does find Gerard, talking Ryan’s ear off about the importance of cuddling cats or something very closely related. “Gee! Gee!” he says, halting to a stop next to Gerard, who’s mildly startled by Frank’s sudden entrance.

"Hi, Frank." Gerard says shyly, giving him a small smile.

"Pete told me you mighta drawn this for me, and that you wanna marry me!" 

After a moment of shock, Gerard inspects the drawing that Frank holds up of the dinosaur, and nods. “But we’re not old ‘nough to marry yet, though, Frank. But I do. I wanna marry you.”

Suddenly, Ryan speaks up. “You should hold hands, people who are married hold hands. I think they do that to not catch cooties.”

The two boys mull over Ryan’s words for a moment, then Frank nods firmly. “Will you hold hands with me, Gee? ‘til we get married?”

"kay."

Frank grabs one of Gerard’s hands in his, and he really likes the way it feels, so he experimentally swings it in the air, giggling. “You wanna share the chocolate bar with me?” he asks, pulling out the bar from his back pocket with a grin.

Gerard nods, and Frank splits it in half for them to eat.

A day didn’t pass after that where Gerard and Frank weren’t seen holding hands at least once.

 

_end._


End file.
